Don't see her!
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: RE-PUBLISH! jangan melihat dia... lihat saja aku!


RE-PUBLISH

Don't see her!

.

.

AU/YAOI/Lemon

aku agak kaget saat melihat Zoro yang tiba-tiba datang di ruang makan secara tiba-tiba itu. cih, dia membuatku kaget setengah mati. apa-apaan sih.

"hoi Marimo, kenapa kau ada disini, tumben?" tanyaku yang sambil menyalakan rokok.  
zero tetap terdiam sambil menatapku tajam. aku membiarkannya, mungkin dia marah padaku. tapi aku bingung marah karena apa.

tiba-tiba tangannya mengambil rokok yang tepat berada di mulutku. membuangnya kemudian menyentuh daguku.

"zo-" ucapku terputus saat kulihat ia menatapku beda dari biasanya.

"Sanji." panggilnya sambile mengecup bibirku

aku tersontak kaget, bagaimana bisa dia menciumku. dasar Marimo. tapi, kenapa aku menyukai ciumannya. tapi kenapa? kenapa dia menciumku?

"zoro." rintihku

zoro memeluk dan mendekapku erat. pelukannya terlalu erat, bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukannya itu.

aku menyerah lalu membiarkan dirinya memelukku erat. tak bisa aku pungkiri, aku pernah menyukai zoro. kurasa, sensasi yang kurasakan padanya itu bukan rasa persahabatan atau semcamnya. aku mencintainya, aku sungguh mencintainya.

"zoro" desahku.

lidah zoro menyentuh leherku hangat. aku merintih menikmatinya, tangan zoro masuk kedalam kemejaku, kemudian menyentuh lembut dadaku dengan telapak tangannya.

tanpa sadar, aku semakin terbawah dalam permainan zoro. aku menutup mata, merasakan sensasi demi sensasi yang di lakukan oleh zoro. aku semakin larut dalam gerayangannya

"Zoro."

tiba-tiba, pintu ruang makan terbuka. Oh Tuhan, siapa yang masuk itu, pikirku. aku bisa melihat bayangan Nami yang tengah berdiri dengan mulut mengangah dan mata terbelak. aku tahu bahwa dia sangat kaget dengan ini semua. aku segera melepaskan dekapanku dari zoro lalu.

"a-anu, maaf kalau aku" ucapnya gemetaran.

aku segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"nami, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." kataku menjelaskan. Nami hanya terdiam lalu lari keluar ruangan, aku bergegas menyusulnya,

"Sanji!" tiba-tiba Zoro memanggilku,

aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu melihat zoro, zoro kemudian menghampiriku.

"Sanji! kamu tidak boleh kegadis itu! lihatlah aku! lihatlah aku, Sanji!" teriaknya marah. aku kaget saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang pernah kulihat saat dia marah. padahal kukira Zoro bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya menyukai sesorang. tapi kini,, aku bisa melihat ekspresi itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"aku mencintaimu Sanji. aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman atau semacamnya. aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sejak peristiwa dgn bajak laut foxy, saat kita bertarung bersama dan saling melindungi. jangan lihat dia, kumohon! lihat saja aku!" lanjutnya.

aku kaget setengah mati saat mendengar kata-katanya itu. tanpa sadar, aku justru merasa senang karena Marimo bodoh ini menyukaiku.

aku tersenyum lembut. "bodoh. aku juga menyukaimu. tak ada yang lain selain kamu dihatiku"

aku mengangkat wajahnya lalu menciumnya mesra

"zoro, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, tidak ada yang lain."

saat itu zoro membuka pakaanku, aku menepis tangannya.

"inikan di dapur, bagaimna kalau-"

"ssttt" desah zoro sambil menaruh tangannya di bibirku, "memang kenapa kalau di dapur? ada masalah?" katanya pelan

aku tersenyum, kemudian merangkulnya, lalu menciumnya.

zoro membalas ciumanku. kami berdua saling berberpagut mesra. zoro membuka kemejaku pelan lalu membuak kancingku perlahan, aku juga membuka bajunya. beberapa menit kemudian kami telah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di badan.

"Sanji, bolehkan" tanyanya yang sudah tidak sabar.  
"yah" ucapku yang sudah lemas dengan sentuhannya.

zoro menarik celanaku hingga kepunyaankupun terlihat olehnya.

"boleh?" tanyanya lagi dengan tersipu malu.

aku mengangguk. dan ia pun membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat hebat. aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini selama ini. dan belum kurasakan perasaan nikmat ini selama aku dilahirkan. aku mengerang nikmat saat merasakan lidah zoro yang hangat, hisapannya membuatku melayang dalam kenikmatan yang tiada tara. benar-benar sensai yang luar biasa

"Sanji, tetaplah disisiku" ucapku sembari memeluk lehernya.

"yah Zoro."

"zoro, aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga Sanji"

kami berciuman kembali lalu tenggelam dalam hangatnya malam saat itu, di temani auman ombak yang mengalun indah.

**End.**

.

.

.

Re-publish dgn editan yang sangat sedikit =='

Gomen ne ..

.

.

Mind to rnr?


End file.
